Bey's Retreat
Bey's Retreat is an unlockable end-game Epic Mission with substantial rewards, based on the The Corsairs of the Main storyline. This mission can be unlocked by purchasing the "Bey's Retreat" item in the Treasure Aisle for 350 Burning Sea Points. The mission is in Caracas, New Granada. You will need at least 5 experienced Captains in strong ships (Ship of the Line) to complete it. If you want to do all the parts of Bey's Retreat, you must count on 45-90 minutes duration. 45 minutes is unlikely to be achieved with Fregates, but possible with Juggernaut Ships. Also, the duration is dependent on the group size (5-6), Swordfighting quality and other stuff like Skillbuilds, Teamwork, Fittings and AvCom gear. Also, it's recommended to hold a small break (toilet, eating etc.) halfway the mission (after part 2 for example). Bey's Retreat consists of four (4) parts: Part 1. Sink John Elderson's flagship! Do NOT forget to have Repairs with you, including Admiral's Overhaul, Well-made/Admiral's Overhaul, First-Rate and Expert Carpenters! John Elderson is an Elite NPC, sailing in an 'Invincible' First Rate. He fires with Heavy Round Shot and has a Damage-boost, which means he will do ''massive damage ''(Spike Power). You are hereby warned, he can One-Shot every Frigate and Two-Shot most other ships. I have seen friends and foes losing their ships in this mission, including Ship of the Line (SOL). If you want to continue the mission, you must also kill all the other NPCs. Some tips to kill John Elderson: * He will spawn at 15-16 minutes after you have started the mission, every time at the same location (see location on the right). * Try to kill his Narrow Sides before he is able to shoot. In this way, you minimize the risk of losing your ship or one of your allies. * Consider John Elderson as a player, and fully activate everything you can to deal more Damage. This includes: Heavy Round Shot or (even better) Bronze Round Shot, Gunpowders, Debuffs and Damage-boost Skills. * Last but not least, play it smart and try Concentrated Fire and use Defensive Skills if you are target by John Elderson. Part 2. Get ashore! Do NOT forget to have enough (50) Bandages and (30) Smelling Salts with you! There is a secret entrance behind a waterfall. You will need to kill some Corsairs. You can use the Explosive Barrels at your advantage - or just to troll some friends. After completing the first instance, you will need to walk up some stairs. You get in a central room where you have to go to the Prison. This is the left door, seem from where you entered the room. In the Prison you need to kill an Elite NPC with AvCom. In the Prison you can find Prisoners (duh). They will assist you killing (or applying Debuffs) too the Elite NPC if you bring him close to their cell. The Prisoners will ram their cell door if they are able to help. Number the cells (1 at the start, 2 middle, 3 end) and call your friends to the right cell. If you are bleeding to death (watch your Health closely), use Combat Medicine (skill). This will stop the bleeding. Also, it is good to have a Doctor/ Medic/Reviver in your group. Part 3. Defend the Fort! This is probably the most difficult part of any mission in Pirates of the Burning Sea (PotBS). You exit the Prison, turn left and go upstairs. =Loading Screen= Again, you turn left and walk upstairs. You need to kill another Elite NPC with AvCom. Use the crates and stand in the corner, found in the left-side of the Fort (right from the stairs, if you are coming from below). Also, it's good to have one (1) of two (2) Doctor/ Medic/Reviver in your group. They should stand on the other side of the crates, this way they don't get In Combat. If you are In Combat, you can NOT Revive (skill) anyone! Part 4. After some heavy Sword Fighting, it's time to fire some Cannonballs! You can use the Shipyard (found on the left side if you exit the Fort), to get a Buff for Damage, Reload and/or Speed or just to Repair your ship. This part is quite easy if you make a nice Line and use the tips provided in Part 1. Additionally, you may activate the Gun Emplacements by sailing to it and sending some crew. This should be done by a Fregate, but often isn't even worth it. For every part of the mission you complete, you get one (1) Reclaimed Corsair Plunder. If you complete all parts, you would guess right, you get four (4) Reclaimed Corsair Plunder and an additional bonus of a few (5) Consumables. With the Reclaimed Corsair Plunder, you can get a handsome amount of rewards in the Admiralty Office in Caracas. You need three (3) Reclaimed Corsair Plunder to get an (1) item. This information is provided by the update that PotBS Wikia is undergoing, by Captain Vuur. Category:Missions Category:Epic Missions __FORCETOC__